Andrea
'''Andrea '''is a supporting character in the Nature Dragon franchise. She's a young girl who resides in Metro City with her pet cat, Streaky and helps him, her best friend, Kevin and Superdog with fighting crime. Background Andrea is a young girl living in Metro City with her parents and pet cat named Streaky whom she adopted when she was three years old. She attends an elementary school with her best friend, Kevin Whitney who is also her next-door neighbor. Sometime after Krypto's arrival, Streaky was given super powers by him. Andrea was unaware of this until Kevin told her about. She promised to not to tell anyone about Streaky or Krypto having powers in order to ensure protection on their pets. With Andrea knowing about Streaky's secret, their friendship has strengthened. Development Andrea is one of the characters that the storywriter wanted to include in his stories. Even though, there was an episode in the old cartoon where Andrea learns the truth, the storywriter chose to have Andrea learn the truth earlier. Along with Kevin, she'll help Krypto, Streaky and the Dog Stars whenever they need rescuing. Personality Andrea is an innocent and sweet girl who loves animals and her pet cat, Streaky. Even before she could communicate with Streaky, she loved him deeply and was willing to do everything she could to protect him. She can act rather stern with her when she's dealing with his mischievous antics. Due to her love for animals, Andrea wishes to help and protect animals. She doesn't show kindness to those who are cruel and abusive towards innocent animals. Her reasons for being with Kevin is because of how he bravely stands up for what he believes in and has the same interests as she does. Andrea also has a sarcastic demeanor to her personality as a young girl. She shows a great level of maturity and independence as he helps Kevin with saving their animal friends and bring Mechanikat or a certain criminal to justice. She's one of the female characters who refuses to stand down or to be treatly poorly by someone who underestimates women. Physical appearance Andrea is a slender girl wearing a purple shirt with a sunflower in the middle and pink pants. She has a pink ponytail. Appearances The Nature Dragon meets Krypto Andrea has a minor role in her debut along with Kevin. She is seen at the Metro City Science Fair along with Kevin, Krypto and her pet cat, Streaky. They bump into the young inventor, Hugo who nearly loses his invention, not until Krypto saves it and returns it to him. Andrea and Kevin then leave to go to the food court, so they were not there to witness the destruction of Hugo's invention. By the end of the episode, Andrea and Kevin watches Hugo as he presents his invention to the crowd and wins it. Andrea joins the gang for a trip to the ice cream shop for a celebration party. The Black Lion Andrea will have an expanded role in the cartoon series. Category:Article of the week Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Heroines Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Based-off characters Category:Students Category:Pre-teens Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Wooten characters Category:American characters